


The Worst President, An Empty Shell

by Anna_Papaya



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :(, Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Short & Sweet, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Papaya/pseuds/Anna_Papaya
Summary: Tubbo didn't know what else he could give. He was an empty shell of a boy, just barely held together scraps and bits of a boy who had been picked clean of use too many times to repair.What use was left of him?
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 80





	The Worst President, An Empty Shell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> This is just an unedited drabble that my mind blew through in a haze at 1 am tonight😅😅 I wrote this in under an hour, so please don't judge!! I will most likely come back in a day and edit this, but I wanted to share it :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Tubbo was the worst president L'Manburg had ever seen. And they had seen their fair share of presidents, all twisted in one way or another. But Tubbo? The worst.

And even though he tried so hard to not be like the others, to be anything BUT them, it still crumbled in his face. Sometimes it seemed like the only time the people really had any form of stability, some hope for a strong leadership is right after a war. Before it catches up to them, that leadership and fighting aren't the same skillsets, and that the country will be in shambles before the week is over.

In the darkest of nights, when even crying until his head throbbed and eyes were swollen and he _still_ couldn't sleep, Tubbo thought that L'Manburg would never have a stable leadership. That the people's hopes were twisted with idealistic, flawed worship of a perfect world. A perfect world that would never come into play, not with the shattered psyche of the men and woman that lived there. The torn up bits of sanity that was but mere scraps of stability after being thrown through war and suffering again and _again,_ would never birth a nation of dreams.

But Tubbo still tried, and tried and tried. He saw the ways that Wilbur, Schlatt would be selfish. Would take away from the people for their own health, their own gain. So Tubbo strived to do the opposite.

Unfortunately, he overcompensated.

Tubbo was selfless to the point of having no self control or awareness. His bleeding heart was torn apart bit by bit and served to L'Manburg on a platter, just to keep people satisfied. He had been called a yes man, and it was true. He was a peaceful person in nature, always had been. He would do anything to keep everyone else happy, sacrificing his own self in the process.

He was selfless, and made every decision in the name of his people, everything for his peoplex his L'Manburg, his home. So how was he still the worst president?

Because the president is supposed to be the head of operations, to come up with the solutions for the people and say Yes, this will happen and No, this will not. Tubbo may have been the president in name, but he was puppeted and used at any chance there was. People would tell him what to do, how to act, what to choose and he'd do it, because what else was there to do? They'd be mad at him if he didn't say yes, and who was he to make his people upset? So the decision making went to others who could twist their words enough to make Tubbo compliant.

Tubbo was worn out, his whole life had been war. It was an endless cycle with no respite, war, tumultuous "peace", fighting, war, "leadership", yelling, pain, agonizing pain, why wouldn't it just STOP HURTING, ALL THE TIME. He had no one. His best friend had been ripped away by his own mouth and hands being strung along by a puppeteer, then he had been DEAD AND TUBBO WAS HURTINGHURTINGHURTING WHY WOULD HE WHYWHY NO NONO

NONONO PLEASE

 _PLEASE_

But then he had been alive, and then there was screaming and yelling and tears, and Tommy said bad things and so did Tubbo, but that night as the tear tracks dried on his pale skin, all Tubbo could think was about his buzzing relief that Tommy was alive. Then suddenly there was a blown up community house and accusations flying and Tommy was there, abrasive as ever, screaming about how the discs were more than Tubbo ever was.

Tubbos throat closed up, and he wanted to shout I KNOW, I KNOW I'M WORTHLESS AND I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M EVEN STILL ALIVE, I AM USELESS ANYWAYS but all he could do was sob as his best friend stared at his hands in horror. And then there was fighting, and a stilted talk between two people who needed each other more than anything, but were too scared to let go.

Speeches came and went, but all Tubbo knew was that empty promises would never be filled, there is no hope for a doomed country of people who can only think when fighting for your life. And then it was hours later, the next day even. Withers screeched and yowled in the distance while Tubbo just stared at his best friend, mostly unseeing.

Tommy was asking for Tubbo, if Tubbo was with him. But he was right there next to him? Tubbo didn't know what else he could give. He was an empty shell of a boy, just barely held together scraps and bits of a boy who had been picked clean of use too many times to repair.

What use was left of him?

But as the world he had known for forever, his true home since a child was decimated around him, Tommy just looked at him and smiled. He gave Tubbo a purpose, no matter how temporary it was. He told him to fight, and even though all Tubbo had ever done was fight, and he was sick of it, he couldn't say no to his best friend. Not when he was grinning like a maniac, eyes as worn as Tubbo felt but sparkling all the same.

He was a broken shell, with barely any tidbits of heart left to give, but with his best friend finally, FINALLY back, maybe the world didn't need him as Tubbo, the worst president ever. Maybe it needed him as Tubbo, the boy who fought and _survived_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed it then let me know!! I will adore you forever!!😁
> 
> I've been trying to get back into writing more consistently as of late (stopped writing seriously for fun for like 7 months, ouch) and am trying to get back into something. Please tell me if you see a mistake, but no hate please, I couldn't bear it.
> 
> I don't think this needs to be said, but I don't ship Tommy and Tubbo! This was written and intended as completely platonic :) And these are the characters they play, not the real people!!
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading 💕


End file.
